


Princess of Wakanda [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: 5 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Black Panther (2018) Spoilers, Character Study, Gen, MtF Shuri (Marvel), Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Princess of Wakanda" by Lumelle."Shuri is many things, but above all she will always be a princess."





	Princess of Wakanda [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lumeleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Princess of Wakanda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294259) by [Lumeleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo). 



Length: 3:29  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/princess%20of%20wakanda.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/princess%20of%20wakanda%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Making a last minute push for blackout on my podfic_bingo card! Used to fill my "trans character" square and the December shape challenge, as well as using a cheat to swap out "nonlinear story" for "no dialogue". Thanks to Lumelle for having blanket permission!


End file.
